


Mattress

by purebl00d



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 10:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7265161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purebl00d/pseuds/purebl00d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who even manages to buy a bad mattress?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mattress

Moving in had been a lot easier than he had expected.

His family had helped a lot, along with Harry and Hermione, with carrying and choosing all the furniture. They had even given more than their share of advice with picking the flat. To further calm his worries, not much had gone missing during the move either. Aside from his Chudley Cannons poster, which Draco had innocently insisted must have gotten lost during the process.

Yes, everything had gone well. No one had died and Draco’s whining hadn’t been _that_ bad.

_‘My arms are tired, I need a break’ my arse._

The last thing he would have expected to cause them a problem would be the mattress.

Who even manages to buy a bad mattress? Ron, apparently, as Draco repeatedly reminded him every morning while snivelling about his bad back.

“How am I meant to stay so attractive when I can’t get any decent sleep?” Draco moaned one night before they went to bed.

“I told you I’m gonna get one soon,” Ron sighed.

“You say that every time.”

“Alright, I’ll get one tomorrow, yeah? Will that stop your fussing?”

“Yes, it will, _thank you_ ,” Draco glared at him as they got under the covers.

 _Choose your battles, Ron._ It was better to end this now than keep arguing over something so petty.

“I really will, okay? I promise,” pulling Draco to his chest and giving him the most sincere look he could manage.

After a few seconds of sceptical staring, the blonde conceded and nuzzled into Ron’s shoulder. “I suppose I can put up with _one_ more night. You’ll have to keep me entertained though.”

If Draco’s mischievous look had any indication of how they were going to spend the time then they were in for a very fun night.

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this while procrastinating :s hope it's okay


End file.
